tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel Steelfang
Uriel Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is not named after Uriel Septim, but rather her name is coincidentally similar. She appears in The New Kingdoms. Within the Cosmic Legacy, Uriel is likewise the child of Raydin and Virlomi, born as their seventh child. She is a powerful goddess who is connected to the elements of judgement and destruction. Uriel's constellation association is "The Apprentice" even though she herself does not possess the corresponding star sign. Backstory The New Kingdoms Uriel had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. She spent ten years with her mother in the plane were time passed at its own pace, and thus has an appearance and knowledge that fits an older person that she should be. Uriel was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has a degree of mastery over her natural abilities and magic. Uriel can use many two handed weapons with some proficiency, and she is in fact one of the better users of weaponry, to compensate for her weaker natural abilities. Uriel temporarily left Euphoria to carry out a task set for her by her mother, although her disagreements with her siblings made her leave prematurely. Like the other Steelfangs, Uriel departed the Planes of the Aurbis when she felt it was time. Cosmic Legacy Uriel was born as the 7th child of Raydin and Virlomi within the Higher Euphoria. She was gifted with omniscience from a young age and thus didn't need to be educated by her parents, learning everything herself. Unlike some of her other siblings, Uriel has only ventured out of Euphoria rarely, deciding she doesn't like the mortal world. She has little experience with mortals, therefore. Uriel's older siblings didn't pay much attention to her, other than Lamia, who taught her sister some swordplay and brought some gifts back from the mortal realms with her. As such, Uriel is not very close to most of her siblings other than Lamia. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Uriel has shown herself to be a rather cynical individual, always doubting the capabilities of people around her, including her almost all powerful siblings. While she is not prideful, she thinks that everyone, including herself, are inadequate for any task and second guesses any decisions, showing her conservative thoughts. Uriel has also shown a level of perfectionism. Uriel has a very, very short temper and she gets angry easily. She enjoys beating people up in a vicious manner and generally behaves in a rough, uncultured and masculine manner. Despite this, Uriel herself is exaggeratedly feminine and dresses as such, wearing very revealing clothes when she is not in her armor, due to her annoyance at her name. Uriel is also extremely unkind and very unsympathetic towards people who are less fortunate or skilled as compared to her. She feels a total lack of empathy for anything, and will never lend her hand to aid anyone she considers "subhuman". (this unfortunately includes most non Steelfangs) Still, Uriel is not a nasty person to her siblings, and generally would prefer to protect and take care of them, rather than leave them to their own devices. The only one of her siblings she hates is Lucifer. Cosmic Legacy Similarly, Uriel is known to have a short temper and is easily angered. She is very vicious about how she deals with people that has pissed her off. She is also known to have a rather potty mouth and complains a lot. When Uriel deals with enemies, she notably shows no mercy no matter the age or condition of her foe. She is quick to draw her sword and quicker to pass judgement. This is contrasted by Uriel's exaggerated femininity, as she prefers revealing clothing or elegant dresses, maybe as a compensation for how she feels about her behavior and name. Outside of her vicious nature, Uriel is known to favour stereotypical feminine pastimes and talents of a sedentary nature. She is known to be skilled at playing musical instruments and embroidery. Uriel is noted as unsympathetic to people and she lets them know she doesn't think highly of most of them. She does not enjoy helping people. Outside of this, though, when she is not annoyed, Uriel is perfectly capable of putting on a facade as an elegant woman of good manners. One of Uriel's redeeming points is her general love for her family, her protective attitude towards them and her respect for all of them. Uriel does not look down on Annalyse for being a half mortal. She also does not like to cause trouble with her siblings and treats them well. Appearance Uriel has short hair, unlike her many other family members. Her hair is silvery white. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family. Her skin is smooth and very fair. As with the female members of the Steelfang Family, Uriel has delicate features which are not very defined or angular, giving her a soft, beautiful look that is generally perceived as feminine. Uriel's body is relatively well proportioned and curvaceous. She stands at 5' 6". She has a certain lack of body fat of any kind, which gives her a very slim figure despite not affecting the flawless distribution of flesh on her body. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Uriel, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat where brute force is concerned. Uriel wields a greatsword one handed with ease (and can even twirl it with her fingers) and she can easily dual wield warhammers and swing them at extreme speeds. She has a good knowledge of fighting in general. Uriel possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Uriel rarely uses magic, though, preferring her sword and the powers it has. Uriel, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. Her skill with mental magic is not well known, but she has powerful psionic barriers around her mind that prevents invasion of any kind. Uriel has not used her mental powers for any sort of purposes, though. Uriel has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. Her energy colour is a light blue colour, with a slight greenish and yellowish tint. Uriel rarely employs her energy projection, preferring to attack with her weapon. She channels her energy through her sword very frequently. Uriel possesses the ability to use a form of soul destroying flame that eats away directly at her enemy's soul, burning through armor and resistances, either from herself, or her sword. Her celestial fire is bright blue in colour and otherwise used like normal pyrokinesis, to be fired at enemies. When Uriel is annoyed enough, her celestial flames will cohere to form a gigantic entity that follows her around, mirroring her attacks with its own. This construct is indestructible as it does not interact with anything other than souls. She can create constructs with the flame. Uriel's special powers offer her no defensive benefits at all. She can be treated as an extremely strong, fast and hard to kill pyromancer when she is solely using her special powers and not her mortal magic. Uriel's only defensive use of the flames is to cloak herself in her celestial flame, which only destroys weapons and projectiles. She can still be affected by magic. Uriel has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of her family, Uriel can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Uriel can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Uriel can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Uriel can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy Uriel is a Steelfang Vampire and thus inherited an omniscient mind, which allows her to access the use of all magic. She can self teach all magic without a teacher via her omniscient mind. Uriel is therefore considered as one of the users of True Alteration (All Magic). Uriel's main preference of magic forms is Pyrokinesis and Photokinesis if pressed to perform ranged attacks. She generally uses self strengthening and protection magic alone when incarnated. Uriel has superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes. Uriel has the powerful Vitakinesis of the Steelfang Family, allowing her to dominate the life forces. Uriel is a master at using swords in general, both in one and two handed stances. She is skilled with other weapons as well, although she prefers things with a sharp edge in general. Uriel has the power to bend reality to her will as she is connected to the power of All Creation. Uriel can calculate the future, like her other family members. She is also capable of high speed flight on her white wings. Uriel's apex tier Divine Skin is a powerful barrier against damage and blocks all sorts of debilitating effects. The "Flame of Judgement" is Uriel's Sphere of Domination. Uriel is able to control deep blue flames that force events to occur and force choices to be made. This in essence allows her to manipulate boundaries using her flames. Uriel is capable of summoning an army of flame warriors, flame giants or even flame dragons as well with this ability by releasing an "army of judgement". It also functions as powerful Pyrokinesis when controlled as standard energy projection. Equipment The New Kingdoms Uriel has a greatsword known as "Enforcer" and it is designed to function as a greatsword, although Uriel wields it with one hand effortlessly. Uriel's sword can collimate blue flames and fire them at opponents in crescents, or call down rains of blue fire. It can also cloak Uriel in blue fire and cause blue flames to burst from the ground. Uriel's sword is also capable of causing flame novas and fissures. The weapon is of an impractical size, and anyone other than Uriel will probably have issues with using it. As this is not actually her personal sword, Uriel carries it on her back. Uriel has a second sword, known as "Absolution". This is her Steelfang sword, and is actually the more powerful weapon of her two weapons, despite being a shorter, smaller and lighter bastard sword, as compared to the "Enforcer". "Absolution" can also create and project Uriel's celestial fire, except on a much larger scale - she can shatter mountains with a single slash, or create immense, city destroying blasts of energy. Uriel rarely uses this weapon, but like the swords of her siblings, she summons it, rather than has it sheathed on her body. Uriel's summoning of the sword creates the sheathed version out of blue flames in her hands or on her hip. She pulls the blade out to activate it, and the sheathe can be converted into blue flames that blast the opponent. Uriel wears golden armor that protects some parts of her body. It self repairs as necessary and does not have any other special properties. Cosmic Legacy Uriel's Steelfang sword is a gold and silver weapon. It is a bastard sword, easy for the wielder to handle. The sword's name is "Absolution Rite". It is a sword that manipulates Uriel's Flame of Judgement, turning it into the "Flame of Punishment". The energy projection of "Absolution Rite" is powerful enough to flatten mountains with a swing or raze cities with a casual slam. It can slice space and ignores Divine Skin. Uriel retains her Greatsword "Enforcer". This is simply a solid slab of metal that is heavy beyond human limits. Uriel is able to swing it as if it is weightless. The sword has no special powers innately, but the sheer mass it has allows swings to crush their way through defenses easily. Uriel is also able to imbue it with her Jugement Flame. Uriel is also capable of using incredible control over magicka to fire objects at great speed. This is one of her favoured methods of attack, especially when combined with the silver needles she uses for sewing. Due to Uriel's innate divinity, she is capable of firing even common needles with enough force to bypass lower tier divine skin. Uriel wears gold and silver armor. If not she wears a multilayered white dress. Her gold and silver armor can be summoned or dispelled at will. It protects her well in conjunction with her Divine Skin, stopping practically all incoming attacks. Trivia * Uriel is named for the angel of Judgement. Her usage of celestial flame is inspired by the said angel. * Uriel's design is inspired by the Valkries * Uriel's secondary power is inspired by Nero's devil trigger in Devil may Cry 4 * Uriel's use of a greatsword with one hand is a nod to the concept that special characters can use weapons in impractical ways. * Uriel's second sword is a nod to the fact "bigger is not always better." * As with many of the female Steelfangs, Uriel was overhauled many times artistically due to the change in style and profeciency level of the artist. Her final art as of now is based on Suzushina Yuriko, a female version of Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index. Alternate art Uriel Steelfang of the Retribution.jpg|New updated Uriel, with new hair, in Datadragon's anime style Uriel Steelfang Cleansing Angel.jpg|Older art of Uriel Uriel Steelfang 2.jpg|Newer Art of Uriel. Uriel Steelfang Judgement Angel.jpg|Alternate Art of Uriel Uriel Steelfang Close Up.jpg|thumb|383x383px|Outdated art of Uriel Steelfang Uriel Steelfang Redone.jpg|Newer art style Uriel... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gods Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Immortal